Velociraptor
}} Velociraptor, or Raptor, is a genus of dromaeosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous Asia. Velociraptor fossils are first unlocked on Isla Muerta, and can then be excavated from the Iren Dabasu Formation and Nemegt Formation. Velociraptor is used in the creation of several hybrids, the ''Indominus rex'' and the Indoraptor during the main campaign, and the Spinoraptor in the Secrets of Dr. Wu expansion pack. Additional Velociraptor skins were added to the game with the Raptor Squad Skin Collection, which included four skins from Jurassic World, while Return to Jurassic Park introduced several skins and updated models based on the Jurassic Park trilogy. __TOC__ History Velociraptor was among the first species of dinosaur successfully cloned by InGen, intending to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. In 1993, three raptors were known to have been enclosed on Isla Nublar before they were killed through various means during the 1993 incident. According to a 1996 InGen report, at least one of these Velociraptors successfully changed sex and began breeding.http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group - What Killed the Gene Guard Act Numerous other Velociraptors were known to have been present on Isla Sorna in 1993 where they also began breeding, establishing nesting grounds in the island's interior.The Lost World: Jurassic Park During the 1997 incident, a pack of the Velociraptors on Isla Sorna killed members of an InGen team on the island. In 2001, those involved with the Isla Sorna rescue mission encountered numerous raptors.Jurassic Park III In 2012, InGen began the Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study, or IBRIS Project, to measure the intelligence of Velociraptors ''for potential military applications. Spearheaded by Owen Grady, by 2015, the ''IBRIS Project actively studied a pack of four Velociraptors—Charlie, Delta, Echo, and the pack leader, Blue.Masrani Global - InGen Security Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html''[[Wikipedia:Jurassic World|Jurassic World]]'' During the 2015 Jurassic World incident and resulting Indominus rex rampage, Charlie, Delta, and Echo were killed. As a result, Blue became the world's last living Velociraptor while also being abandoned to her own devices on the island. In 2018, with the eruption of Mt. Sibo on Isla Nublar imminent, Blue was among the dinosaurs rescued and taken to the Lockwood Manor in California, USA. Despite plans to involve Blue in the training of the Indoraptor, she killed it, and later escaped into the wild.Fallen Kingdom Description Velociraptor is among the larger dromeosaurids in the game, with features similar to its relatives such a Deinonychus, notably the large sickle claw on its foot. The base cosmetic gene of the Velociraptor is green with various other shades of green creating spots and stripes along its body. As Velociraptor is unlocked on Isla Muerta, it is the first carnivore players are likely to create with both a social rating of 2 and a high comfort threshold, making it considerably more difficult to contain than other early campaign carnivores. The numerous storms players will encounter on Isla Muerta are likely to cause the dinosaur's comfort rating to decrease to the point where it will attempt to escape. Players are recommended to research more advanced fence types to mitigate this. Behavior Velociraptors will engage in death duels with all other small carnivores such as Dilophosaurus and Proceratosaurus, as well as pachycephalosaurids such as Stygimoloch, when encountered. They will engage in territorial fights with other Velociraptors in packs of 6 or in death duels in packs greater than 6. It will also engage in predation against all ornithopod dinosaurs such as Dryosaurus and Tsintaosaurus. They are, however, vulnerable to attacks by Tyrannosaurus. Raptors must be enclosed with at least one more of their own species or they will eventually attempt to break their containment. Their population limit is high, allowing them to be housed relatively peacefully alongside dinosaurs such as Triceratops. Raptors will socialize with members of their own species, the most highly rated of which will become the Alpha of the pack. Paleontology Velociraptor lived around 75-71 million years ago in Mongolia, the first specimen of which was discovered in 1923 by Peter Kaisen in the Gobi Desert, Mongolia. It is now known from over a dozen fossils, the most famous of which is one locked in combat with a Protoceratops. The general scientific consensus is that Velociraptor had feathers, as fossils of some of the specimens' forearms show bumps that appear to be quill knobs. Velociraptor was one of the smaller members of its family, reaching lengths of roughly two meters long and weighing 15 kilograms on average. This is significantly smaller than its portrayal in the Jurassic Park canon. Paleoecology The environment Velociraptor lived in is believed to have been arid, with sand dunes, shrubbery, and small streams covering the landscape. Velociraptor coexisted with a wide variety of dinosaurs, such as the pachycephalosaurs Homalocephale and Prenocephale, the ceratopsian Protoceratops, the theropod Oviraptor, the hadrosaurid Saurolophus, the ankylosaurid Tarchia, the ornithomimid Gallimimus, the tyrannosaurid Tarbosaurus, and the omnivore Therizinosaurus. Hybrid compatibility Cosmetics Base Game= *Steppe: Isla Sorna Challenge Mode Jurassic Difficulty Unlock |-| Raptor Squad Skin Collection= BLUE CHARLIE DELTA ECHO |-| Return to Jurassic Park= 1993 1997 FEMALE 1997 MALE 2001 FEMALE 2001 MALE Trivia *''Velociraptor'' was the tenth dinosaur to receive a species profile, on 23 March 2018. *The base genome of Velociraptor is based on its appearance in Jurassic World, with Delta being the most visually similar. *''Velociraptor'' has appeared in virtually all of the Jurassic Park franchise's novels, films (except for the short film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_at_Big_Rock Battle at Big Rock]), games, and other media, including Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, considered by many to be Jurassic World Evolution's spiritual predecessor. *''Velociraptor'' has the most amount of model variants out of any dinosaurs, with 4 in total (base model, 1993 model, 2001 female model, and 2001 male model). Gallery RaptorSteve.jpg RaptorSquad.png Raptor4Steve.jpg Raptor2Steve.jpg Raptor3Steve.jpg RaptorTrio.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2018.10.24_-_21.55.13.54.png 20191215041218_1.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.12_-_13.22.26.70.jpg 648350_screenshots_20191214155619_2.jpg 648350_screenshots_20191210182257_1.jpg 0191216_155415.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.12.12_-_02.29.08.96.png 20191221_191104.jpg EMZlUyaWoAAD06G.jpg EMZlUyYXsAY0mOK.jpg SOXIQ8w.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.06_-_17.51.29.90.png References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database